coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9003 (30th September 2016)
Plot Todd scoffs at Pat's far-fetched claim, assuming that he's lying out of desperation. Pat tells Todd that he stopped Vinny from killing him because of his love for Eileen. Todd wonders whether he's spinning another lie to cover his tracks. Maria quizzes Caz on "their" trip to London. Showing her true feelings openly, Caz puts her hand on Maria's knee and explains that she needs her by her side as they're more than mates. A stunned Maria spells it out to Caz that she's not interested. Caz runs out, embarrassed. Erica gets advice from Mary on getting the twins to listen to her. Bethany returns to school after her suspension and learns that Lauren has been expelled. Lauren's dad rows with Mr Griffin over his daughter's expulsion but is sent packing. Mr Griffin tells Bethany that some other victims of Lauren have come forward, including her own friends, and commends her for her bravery. Erica shows the twins who's in charge by refusing to make tea until they've cleaned up as promised. Sarah goes back to work at the Rovers. Todd decides to err on the side of caution and tells Pat he'll continue to work for him as long as Sarah gets her money back when it's all over and they go halves with their share. He's surprised when Pat agrees to his terms. Bethany is relieved that Lauren is out of her life. Maria asks Caz to move out right away. The twins get back at Erica for her strictness by putting marmite on her face. Once Maria has left, Caz buys herself an extra night at the flat by pretending to Kirk that her phone battery is dead and she can't contact anyone. To ensure Todd's compliance, Pat tells Billy that Todd is paying for him to go to Kenya to help the children out of his flat profits. Todd is livid but goes along with it. David is sick of Gail going on at him for hiding away from everyone and agrees to see a grief counsellor to shut her up. In the salon flat, Caz opens Maria's mail and pockets her new credit card. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Mr Griffin - Roger Morlidge *Phil - James Doherty *Lauren - Shannon Flynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Weatherfield High - Corridor Notes *A teacher at Weatherfield High is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan is adamant that Todd should keep on Vinny's good side if he knows what is good for him; and Maria tells an upset Caz that she only sees her as a friend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,920,000 (12th place). Category:2016 episodes